Lonely hearts
by Firehedgehog
Summary: sequal to Impmons tamer. Impmon is lonely and wants a new tamer, explains more about why he is like he is in the series.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU fic. This story takes place six years later after Impmons Tamer and a two years before the show, please  read and tell me what you think... also I will be giving hints for other stories I can do.

Lonely Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      A small rookie digimon leapt from rooftop to rooftop, a bandana was 

around its neck and it had red gloves on its small paws. It paused on the 

ledge of one building and with interest peered inside a window, its eyes 

widened as it saw two young children playing.

      "Children, been a long time since I've been near one," the digimon said 

its voice clearly male, it looked at the silvery moon above its slight light 

revealing his form.

      He was as tall as a childs waist and mostly black in color, a yellow face 

decoration was on its chest making it almost look like he was wearing some 

clothing. His face was white in color and his eyes were a startling green color, 

his ears were long and trailed behind his head. His tail wasn't too long and 

had two almost spike like things on its end, his feet had talons thats helped 

hi keep his grip on things.

      "I wonder... could they be like Raimu..." he wondered, he had been 

alone such a long time and he would like to be loved again. It had been six 

years since his tamer had been murdered by an adult human, he had been 

traveling ever since that day trying to become stronger.

      It was during those travels that his eyes had become green.. a year 

after Raimus death, but he didn't like to think about that incident even 

though it still ruined his life even now.

      'I haven't gotten close to anyone in six years, I've talked to children to 

learn about this world... but nothing was like the bond I shared with my 

tamer' Impmon thought, his heart ached to share another bond like that... he 

had sworn he wouldn't try another tamer but he wanted to be loved again.

      "But which of the two children would be my tamer, I never had to do 

this before?" Impmon said softly to himself, of course last time his tamer 

had created him in his dreams so he hadn't had to choose.

      "Raimu, what should I do?" he asked wishing the spirit of his tamer 

would answer, he sighed when no answer came leaving him alone as always.

      "I guess its my choice," Impmon said with a sigh, he took out Raimus 

D-arc and flipped it between his hands and then hid it in his bandana again.

***

      Impmon watched the sun rise from the top of Toko Tower, he knew 

that he had to leave soon before the humans started coming up.

      "I know this is beautiful but its not to me, my heart won't let me till I 

find happiness again," Impmon said sadly, he shook his head and decided he 

would head over to where those kids lived... hopefully one of them would be 

his tamer.

TBC

Someone pointed out the little kids in the reviews from Impmons Tamer that we saw in the series, but this is an alternate uniververse and all will be explained in time.. the eye color change will also be explained (I love messing with the characters).

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichi wa everyone, I hope you like the series before. And i forgot to say 

that I don't own the characters, no matter how much I want Impmon to be 

min (Hugs Impmon who squirms and tries to get away).

Lonely Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      Impmon shifted nervously as he watched the children from outside 

there bedroom window, they had yet to wake up. They were twins as far as 

he could tell, both had blond hair and the girl wore hers in braids.

      'The girls name is Shana, the boys name is Steve... weird names' the 

rookie digimon thought, he shook his head clearing his thoughts and 

wondered why he was nervous. 

      They were only children and he had traveled the human world for six 

years, what reason did he have to be nervous for.

      He hugged himself tightly, he didn't know what he would do if this 

didn't work out.... and he still hadn't figured out what that dream meant that 

he had six years ago.

      'Sometimes I wonder why I don't just let those bio-emerging digimon 

delete me, then I could join Raimu' Impmon thought, he sighed knowing that 

Raimu wouldn't want him to do that.

      'Why was my life like this, I want so much for everything to be as it 

once was... me and Raimu doing everything togeather' He thought sadly, 

tears flowed down his face which he quickly wipped away.

      Finally he heard sounds inside the room, he nodded to himself seeing 

that the two children were awake and were starting to play with there toys. 

The boy played with a plastic truck, the little girl played with a beat up old 

teddy bear.

      "Now or never," he said taking a gulp of fresh air, with that he pulled 

the window opened and slipped inside. The sound of the glass window 

moving had alerted the children, when he was totally inside they looked at 

him with excitement.

      "Wow a digimon," the girl said, her voice was high and she giggled at 

the end.

      "I'll be his tamer," the boy said with a snort, his voice was lower then 

his sister and didn't giggle.

      "No me!" the girl shrieked, they then played a short game of Impmon 

tug o' war. Finally the startled digimon escaped there graspd, he edged away 

from them and watched them continue to argue on whoes digimon he was.

      "Wait a minute, I'm here to decide which one of you will be my 

tamer," he said with a large sweatdrop, the children glared at each other and 

then gave the rookie digimon puppy dog faces.

      'What have I gotten myself into' was his thought, he had a loooong 

sweatdrop on the back of his head.

***

      Impmon yawned as he settled onto a pile of puffy pillows, it had been 

a long day. The twins had been trying to make him decide all day on who 

would be his tamer, it was even worse when there mother had enetered the 

room and he played stuffed toy. 

      He had been called scuffy by there mother , he had almost been killed 

in the washer and dryer.

      'This is undiginified, if this happens again I might not survive' 

Impmon thought with a groan, maby being lonely was a good idea.

TBC

Errr... this kinda explains those kids... damn stop bugging me about them. 

Next chapter is the last, it will give us more insight into Impmons 

personality.

Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the last chapter of this series, and if all goes well this will also have a 

sequal.

Lonely Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

      "Impmon make my brother give me back my doll," the young human 

child ordered a tired ebony digimon, Impmon sighed and wished that the 

twins would take a nap.

      It had been a week since he had first come here, he hadn't been able 

to decide who would become his tamer. 

      It didn't help that he was starving since he hardly got food here, or 

the fact that he had three more trips into the washer and dryer.

      "No, make her give me my truck!" the human boy whined, Impmon 

clamped his paws over his ears wishing he could block out the sounds of the 

children.

      "IMPMON!" they cried togeather, the rookie digimon gritted his teeth 

wanting to leave right then. Looking at the window he saw that it had been 

bolted in a away he didn't know, that wasn't good.

      "What," he finally said as they glared at him, he sighed silently 

wondering if they were even worth his time now.

      'There brats, why didn't I see that all that time I watched them' he 

asked himself, somehow he guessed theses kids went through a brat periods 

and he had seen them when they weren't.

      "Impmon... make him give it back," she wined grabbing his arm, the 

boy human quickly grabbed his other arm.

      "No make her give it back," the boy whined, they then started yet 

another game of tug o' war with Impmon.

      Impmon winced as they both pulled, pain flared through his body and 

there fingers dug into his flesh.

      'There going to pull me apart' Impmon thought through the pain, tears 

flowed down his face as he wanted his Raimu to come and comfort him. 'I 

want to go home.'

      The pressure built up in, these two children treated him as a Digi-

slave... not as an equal like Raimu did. He started to feel that humans were 

all bad like the one that killed Raimu, what use were they.. they were fragile 

and lived such short lives.

      'I hate them... i hate them, I don't want another Tamer since they'll 

just treat me like a slave' he thought tears slipping down his face, then he 

struck. 

      He spun his body sharply making the twins fall on the buts on the 

floor, then not caring that the window was bolted closed and daylight and 

the window was ten stories from the store he leapt through the window.

      Glass cut through his fur and into his skin, blood flew from his injuries 

as he burst through the window. He protected his face with his arms so 

gashes were cut by the broken glass, then finally he began to fall.... and fall.

      'There' he thought wipping out an arm, he gripped a ledge of the 

building and winced as he pulled a muscle. Slowly trying to ignor his cut up 

body he got onto the ledge, to his relief no one noticed him here.

      "Never again, never will I let anyone close to me," he swore and he 

curled up on the ledge, he then sobbed wishing that the years since Raimus 

death were a nightmare.

***

      He had never thought he would be here again, it had been a  month 

since he had escaped from the human brats. The window had been replaced 

with new glass, inside the twins were arguing.

      He sighed knowing that he would never have another tamer, the only 

Tamer he had would be Raimu. But he couldn't help but watch these two, he 

had been so close... yet so far to finding happiness.

      "I guess a digimon like me will never be happy," he said closing his 

green eyes, inside the human apartment he could hear them arguing. With a 

sigh he sat down on the outside ledge and leaned against the cold cement of 

the outside wall, this was as near as he ould get.

      Awhile later as he was about to leave he took another look inside, he 

winced as they played tug o' war with a teddy bear.

      "Never again," he repeated as the toy was pulled apart, its filling 

exploded filling the air. In there he could see himself, he didn't want to be in 

between them ever again... he could end up like that teddy bear. A tear fell 

down his face, he had been hurt too many times over the years by humans... 

they were not trustworth anymore.

      With that he leapt to the ledge of another building, he dissapeared as 

the sun began to lower and evening came.

      'Never again'

THE END

Here is the final for this story, this explains alot for his character and the 

scenes we saw on the TV show. In the sequal (If I write one) I will explain 

the green eye thing, also we will find out something shocking about him. It 

will alos be with other people and digimons point of views... it will take place 

during the TV series.

Ja Ne


End file.
